


It Comes & Goes

by manfrogs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Temporary Amnesia, hidekane, kinda follows plot in tg:re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manfrogs/pseuds/manfrogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes & Goes

**Author's Note:**

> (also posted it on [tumblr](http://shigadabi.tumblr.com/post/148100456465/title-it-comes-goes-summary-kaneki-dreams))

It was unsettling, to be able to dream again.

To see the past, as if a movie, even though it is an unwelcome guest, yet Kaneki sits through it, eyes unable to look away.

He knows it’s a dream; the world’s vibrant and colourful, an unfamiliar peace hanging about, like a veil.

“Hide, wait up!” he hears himself call out, lips curling into a smile. A sincere one, he notes. The said blonde male turns around, a noticeable distance between them, and he sticks out his tongue cheekily.

Kaneki lets out a chuckle, foreign, yet oddly comfortable, and he starts racing after Hide, his best friend, only to realise that he could not catch up, and all that he was chasing was Hide’s shadow.

It has been the same thing every night.

He would find himself waking up with tears streaming down his face, throat croaky, from yelling Hide’s name.

His heart aches - he simply could not remember who this Hide is. It ached with feelings, something Kaneki thought he was shut away from, after countless futile efforts of trying to take his emotions back, even taking up a bunch of young adults, kids really, who were lost just like him.

_Nagachika Hideyoshi._

The name rolls off Kaneki’s tongue nicely, now known as Haise.

His head has been locked away, memories lost, the dreams have stopped. Akira looked evidently pleased when he told her so, yet her expression had a tinge of sadness, pity even. She knows it was for his own good, as acknowledged by Arima too.

The months have gone by, Haise getting used to his new identity, though he questions his past. The questions are avoided however, and he was told harshly never to bring it up again.

And he does not.

The nights come again however, like a storm breaking the quiet calm, where he finds himself screaming the name Hide, breaking into a cold sweat, a trembling mess. The familiar pang of pain was back. He kept quiet about it though, knowing it would simply be a burden to everyone.

Bit by bit, his past comes to haunt him, tearing down his fragile life where he lived as Sasaki Haise, the monster called Ken Kaneki biting at him with bloodied vigour.

He despised it. He despised how the past Arima, Akira, the CCG, had so wanted to obliterate was coming back, and this time, it was going to destroy him.

Until this man that he had been dreaming about, comes back to life. Haise, or Kaneki, he himself had no idea who he was, knew he was dead. Yet this person oddly sparkled with his dirty blonde hair and dark roots, even brighter than the diamonds the world can offer, bringing back everything Kaneki had lost.

“It may not be stylish but… _Live_.”

And Kaneki does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man. i don't even know how i wrote this. i was just reading a book on a man who had amnesia and his memory comes back to him in dreams and then It Happened. this is my first ever tokyo ghoul thing, and i hoped you guys enjoyed it! i apologise for any spelling/grammar errors. thank you!


End file.
